Blushing
by SSBBgamergirl
Summary: this chpter gets T. shoutout to SSBBinspired who reads all my stuff . And the rest of u guys. thx for patience, and leave reviews. 3 i will do kodocha fanfictions that will be kind of shorter than these stories, but awsome . ill do an ssbb one too i guess. -Ssbbgamergurl


Blushing

"Welcome," my mother said, "it's lovely to see you again Mikasa-chan"

"Even more spectacular to see you, Ren-chan," she said to my mom.

"Kouta!" said Kei's dad to mine.

"Saeko," my dad said.

While everyone said their greetings, I stole a quick glance at Kei. Unfortunately for me, he was already looking at me. I think he had been looking for a while. His eyes. It was like his eyes poured into my soul. Like he saw all of my secrets. My fears. It was like he saw the loneliness I've been secretly hiding in my eyes all these years. The hate I've been hiding in them too. But, he would never be able to get the key. For that key, lies within my heart, and there have been no attempts yet, and I'd like to keep it that way. So far so good. I looked away before he could see the rosy blush coming to my cheeks. Why was this happening? This never happens to me. No boy, nobody has ever made me blush. I hate blushing. He started to walk over. _ , crap, crap! _ Ok. It's ok. Just concentrate on not blushing.

"Hey," he said

I said nothing.

"hmm," he said.

Again, I said nothing, and focused my eyes on the wall ahead.

"Mi-zu," he said ½ a cm behind my ear. He was too close.

I clenched my hand into a fist, tried to turn around, but there was a small tug at the hem of my dress. When I my eyes found their way to the source of the pull, I immediately regained my composure. It was Kagura.

"madam," he said, " your mother would be very disappointed if you offended this dinner."

"Tch," I mumbled.

We sat down at the table. Kouta,my father, and Saeko, Kei's father, sat at opposite ends of the table. Mikasa ,Kei's mother, and ren-chan, my mother, sat opposite sides from each other as well, both of them sitting beside us which were on the sides of the table. Lastly, there was Kei and I. He sat in front of me. Again, staring at me. I focused my gaze on the still glass of water next to my soup spoon. 5 minutes passed by before the chefs came, and served our dinner. I was so relieved. They brought sirloin steak, mashed potatoes, string beans, and slices of Cuties that were arranged to look that of a bowl. Inside the orange-bowl was a strawberry lined with nutella. It looked good.

I was almost done with my food; on my last orange slice in fact, when there was a faint sting on my shin. I ignored the sting not being hard enough to call pain, and started on my strawberry. Half-way through it, the sting came again. Still not hard enough to call pain, it was more intense. Growing tired of this, I propped my ankle on the edge of my fork, pretending to accidentally drop it. When I was under the table, I saw another fork drop. Not a second later, Kei bent down to pick it up. _So he was the reason for that sting._ Kei smiled. _He was kicking me! How dare he. I will make him pay. Badly. _

An hour or two passed by before everyone had changed, and was now playing men vs. girls tennis on our Kinnect. Apparently, my rival's parents and my parents were very childhood friends. Also, my mother had given them casual clothes. Everyone had changed, but me. That said, I went up to my room to change. I opened my door, and carelessly let an 'eep' escape my lips. **He was in my room**.

Kei stood there. Arms folded, jaw line tight, and his bang covering up his left eye.

"Hey," he said clam, but firmly, " I thought you'd never come up to change."

He had a playful gleam in his eyes. I wanted to die right then, and there. Not because he was in my room, or because of the gleam in his eyes, but because that annoying, rosy red blush rose to my cheeks, yet again. I had the feeling he was trying oh so hard not to burst out laughing. My fingers somehow, wound their way into a fist, and with a voice or sound I never knew rested deep within me.

" . _NOW," _ I said.

He just stood there. Same posture, same playful, yet annoying gleam in his eyes. I marched over to him, and started to push him out the door. To my surprise, he didn't refuse. When we go to the door, he gave a little resistance, and spun around to face me. I blushed. He closed the door, and twisted the lock.

"Mizuki," he whispered, " I want you."

By now I supposed my whole face was red. He was so close. Too close.

"I-I'm sorry," I said flustered, " to-t-to disappoint yo…"

My voice was cut off by his touch. His hand grabbed mine, slowly, and firmly.

"You're lying, Mizuki," he whispered, " I promise I won't hurt you, or touch you without given permission."

He said, "I'm just like you. I too, have special powers."

His hand was still holding mine. He said, " Let's start off with a date, or if you want, a formal outing. We'll just get coffee, or whatever, and I'll sit across the room, or even outside."

Breaking the tension, and not being able to have him so close anymore, or my face so hot, I said,

"U-um, s-sure, c-c-can you give me a second to change?"

His eyebrows rose. "Ok."

He unlocked the door and started outside, into the hall. He said, " I'll wait here."

" ah, ok," I said.

I quickly shut door, and slid down onto the floor, my back against the white door. I need to process this. Ok. So, he likes me. No biggie, my rival likes me. Big deal. All I have to do is say no. the problem is, why can't I? He really has powers like me, a Necromancer. I am the princess of the Supreme immortals. My league is full of the most powerful immortal people. My parents being King and Queen. I knew he had powers like me because when he grabbed my hand, I could feel his powers. A shock ran through me. They were immense, and dare I say it, he could've amounted to me. I quickly shook the thought away that I could be beaten.

" Are you okay in there?" he said from outside the door. I had forgotten about changing.

"ah, yeah, almost done," I said.

I peeled off the formal dress, and slipped on a black, tight, tank-top, and a black, cotton, hoodie with the words ' Keep Calm and Dominate' on it, and a pair of super-skinny, tight dark-blue jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. After pulling my hair into a ponytail, and taking off my make-up, and jewelry, I opened the door. He had on A gray hoodie, with the words, 'try me' on it, and gray pants, and a pair of Gray converse.

I couldn't help but giggle a little when he blushed.

"ah, you want to play?" he said

"OK, let's play tennis outside on the court-yard," I said

I handed him a blue racket, and got a pink one. HE served first, and I hit back. He hit back. It was like he was my mirror. This process continued until I got hot, and let the ball pass me, which gave him a point. I pulled off my hoodie, and threw it aside. I could've sworn I saw him blush. I smirked.

It was 2 to 2. All I had to do, was get the yellow tennis ball pass him. If he wasn't immortal then I would've won already. He hadn't stopped once to get a drink, or take off his hoodie. I could tell he was hot. I almost felt bad enough for the kid, that I would let him win. ALMOST. I concentrated hard on my next swing, and hit the ball so hard it flew past him, and broke my net.

He said, "good game."

"Yeah, you too," I said panting.

Taking our rackets, and putting them up, I insisted we go get something to drink. While heading to the kitchen, we saw that our parents were still playing, obviously, this was their 3rd game. With all of them making so much noise, I proposed we go to my room.

Once in my room, he immediately locked the door once again. I was starting to think he liked closed, and locked, rooms. Suddenly, the unexpected happened. He pinned me against the wall. I started to kick him, but he grabbed my thigh. I blushed furiously, and started to punch, in which he removed his hand off of my thigh, and placed it on my hand. He glared into my eyes.

" What are you-," My voice was cut off.

He kissed me. He was kissing me. His lips were pressing up against mine! _ What's happening? Why can't I move? It's not that he's stronger than me. _But I already knew the truth. I liked him kissing me. I don't know why, but I do.

"Mizu," he said, his lips against mine.

Without having any control over my body, I dominated the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck. I could tell he was shocked, because he didn't respond to the kiss immediately. I felt his strong arms pick me up by the waist. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist. I played with the hair at the tape of his neck, and he kissed harder.

"Kei…..," I said between gasps of air.

Unfortunately, Our kiss was cut short because the door slammed open, and in walked a man I'd never seen before. Kei frowned gruesomely, and in a low, deep voice, he said,

"Jen."


End file.
